Je T'aime
by Everyday.Ordinary.Same
Summary: "So uhm... Haruhi, have you joined a club yet? This school requires for all students to join one." I told her.She paused, "I really have to?"
1. Chapter 1

I saw her walk down the lonely corridor moving slowly making her long straight brown hair lightly jump as she took her small steps. She was most diffenetly unique. Instead of the beautiful blond with the long hair and shining blue eyes. Instead she had the chocolately brown eyes and hair, and not only that, she also has shorter height, making her well... a lot more cute.

I blushed rose pink. Realizing that I stared too long at her I quickly turned away trying to cover up my blush with my hand and speed walked my way through the large crowed. That is until she came up to me.

"Uhm.. Excuse, where.. erm, history classroom?" the brunette asked. Her French was quite horrible.

"Oh! You're the new transfer student right? I'm second year student Tamaki Suoh." I said to her.

"Oh! I'm so relived, I honestly thought no one would be able to help me. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she told me smiling. I blushed.. again.

I laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah.. I guess. Erm, may I escort you to history class?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Alright, thanks!" she smiled, "I really appreciate it."

Haruhi and I walked through the busy hallway together in silently. I looked at her studying her facial futures, like her bangs that covered her fore-head or big brown eyes.

"So uhm... Haruhi, have you joined a club yet? This school requires for all students to join one." I told her.

She paused, "I really have to?"

"Uhm, yeah."

She sighed. I guess she hadn't realized it, "Y-you know i-if you want to join a club, y-you can j-join mine." I said.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

I smiled back, "Sure!"

And so, Fujioka's crazy adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello agian! I'm sorry for the small confusion in the last chapter, the reason Haruhi 'talked' French is because I decided to make the story in France, hence the title. Also, I know the last chapter was very short, its just that I'm new to all this and I want try to get the characters to act less... oc.

Again, I'm very new to this so please be gentle with the reviews. Thank you!

I do not own the Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Once Haruhi entered class I waved goodbye and headed to my own. For some reason it felt nice being around her. Similar to what it felt being with the hosts, a nice presence. I walked up to my home room class door and opened it to find that everyone was already seated.. meaning class started at least five minutes ago.

"Mr. Suoh, you are late..again." my teacher said, I not _always _late

"Sorry, I was helping a new student get to class." I told him sitting down in my seat.

The rest of the day I dazed off looking at the bright cloudless sky. Once, classes had ended I headed to the host club. I walked down the empty hallway passing by from all the libraries. Until I saw her again. She was staring outside the large window, where the school's garden was placed. She almost looked... beautiful. I blushed, the host club can wait. I slowly walked up to her.

"Oh, Senpai I didn't notice you there." she looked at me, "About the club you told me I could join...What type of club is it?"

I paused. I hadn't even thought about it until now. She's a female, she can't host the same gender!

"Well, thinking about twice I realized you can't really join." I told her.

"How come?" she asked me looking at me with curiosity.

"It's a host club, I really don't think you'd like to join."

"Oh. Well do you think you could possibly suggest one?"

"Erm, well there's black magic..?" I suggested nervously. It really was too late to join clubs, all the good ones are full.

"Uhm, I'm not into black magic." she said as if I were joking, "I'd be really nice if I could some how join your club Senpai." I could've sworn she blushed a little.

"Well, I guess we could."

"Really, what do you think I could do? Of corse not something silly like disguising my self as a guy.. right?" she asked suspiciosly.

"Hehe, right.."

"Well then I guess we'll have to make it work somehow." she told me, "But I won't host, I simply be your host club's dog."

"We can't make a female do that!" I yelled angrily. She's willing to do that just to be in a club?

"Well.. I don't really have choice do I? Because all the other clubs are full I don't want to practice black magic!"

"But if you do we'll throw in a free voodoo doll..." I voice said behind.

I shuttered knowing who he was.

"No thank you!" Haruhi yelled at him, "Just think about okay?"

Fujioka, you don't know what you yourself into.

That's it for today! I'm sorry it's also short, I just thought it was the perfect place to stop. Oh, just to let you know I only update every Friday and if I have a chance, Saturdays too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
